Interrogators often employ modulators and/or reflectors to respond to an interrogating beam of light. The modulator adds a signal to a reflected beam of light, and the reflector directs the interrogating beam of light back toward the light source. Modulating retro reflectors, in general, are becoming smaller, lighter and faster. High data rates can be achieved with fast modulators.